The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. For example, an SRAM cell requires complex front-end-of-line (FEOL) and middle-end-of-line (MEOL) patterns in the layout. A large number of masks are required to form the complex FEOL and MEOL patterns on the SRAM cell during the fabrication. Therefore, the cost of masks to form the complex FEOL and MEOL patterns is increased in advanced semiconductor manufacturing process.